


2 become 1

by plikki



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, First Time, Identity Reveal, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir make a deal - they want to lose their virginity so they will help each other. Unsurprisingly, things are not that simple.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 33
Kudos: 194





	2 become 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InkyCoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyCoffee/gifts).



> The prompt called for a comedy take, I know, but I'm nothing if not sappy, so here is the result 😁
> 
> Also yes, the time has come for me to write a sex reveal, sigh.

It started as a regular patrol. Well, their regular patrols often ended up with something to eat or drink and they even brought a picnic blanket with them but they were still patrols.

Adrien lay on the roof, staring at the starry sky above him, the taste of lemonade still on his tongue. 

“Chat, what’s going on?” Ladybug asked next to him. He hummed questioningly. “That’s a pretty deep sigh for such a nice evening.” It was a nice evening. It was warm and quiet up there and he was with her after all.

“Oh this,” he said, remembering the troubles in his mind. “Well, my 18th birthday is just around the corner.”

“You’re having an existential crisis?” she said teasingly. 

“Not exactly. Just realising how little I’ve done with my life so far.”

“I’m sure you’ve done plenty. Like fought with hundreds of akumas.”

“What an achievement.” He said dryly.

“What do you want to have done before turning 18 then?”

“Well, nice things. First kiss, first girlfriend, first time.. You know.” He shot her a look. 

“We got the first kiss out of the way years ago, kitty,” she replied with a smile.

“One that I remember?” 

“Oh well. There is no rush to do any of this, you know.”

“I know. But as you said, we lead a dangerous life. What If something happened, something bad. And it all happened before I tried any of this... “ The thought was very depressing indeed.

“What exactly is troubling you?”

“I don’t want to die a virgin,” he mumbled. He felt his cheeks heat up as she burst into laughter. “It’s not funny!”

“It’s funny just a little. What’s up, you haven’t had offers?” She asked, eyeing him curiously.

“I have,” he admitted. “None I’d like to accept though,” he shrugged, which was a little awkward in his position.

“None?”

“There is only one offer I’d like to say yes to, m’lady,” he said. Which was not the whole truth. Yes, he loved her and he wanted her more than anything. But he’d also had dreams he’d tried hard to forget about another girl over the years. One who was equally unattainable.

She was quiet for a minute and he got worried that he’d put his foot in his mouth. 

“I’ll be honest. Sex sounds nice and I’ve given up on waiting for the one. I wouldn’t mind my first time being with you.”

He looked at her stunned. Wait. He propped himself up on his arms, trying to figure out what was happening.

“Are you making fun of me?” he asked, feeling a bit hurt.

“What? No! I’m telling the truth. We both want to do it, let’s do it.”

“You make it sound like you're just trying to get it over with.”

“I thought this was what you wanted!” 

“I was only making conversation, because my friend gave me this condom, telling me it was about time I got to use one, and… I didn’t expect that you’d say this!”

“You have a condom?” She asked, scooting a little closer.

“Yes?”

“And we have a blanket. What are we waiting for?”

“Are you serious?” He blinked at her. How had he gone from thinking that he’d turn 18 a virgin to discussing having sex with the love of his life?

“Oh, Chat. Yes, I am serious.”

“Here, now?”

“No time like the present!”

“Don’t you want something special for your first time?”

“What? Candles and wine?” She snorted. Well, it didn’t sound bad. “I’m curious and have a healthy sexual appetite. I don’t expect to get married to you or anything. I trust you. If we both want it, what’s the harm?”

What was it indeed? Could he do it - go into this with no expectations for more? He’d be a fool to turn this offer down after all. It was like a dream come true. Well, it wouldn’t be his dream first time - them together and in love. But this was the next best thing. He didn’t know why he was hesitating.

Her head was suddenly very close to him.

“Yes or no?” She asked, her eyes twinkling. She was there and he wanted her. To hell with hesitation.

“Yes,” he breathed. 

Instead of saying anything, she just kissed him. He froze for a second but then instinct took over. She leaned on her arm next to him and he wrapped his arms around her leaning back against the roof. She laughed a little as she lost her balance, then she shifted and straddled him. 

When she kissed him again, all shyness was gone. She was in his lap and there was no doubt about her intentions when she grinded against him, making him moan. He felt dizzy with want, her taste clouding his mind. 

Adrien wanted to touch her everywhere, to trace every curve, to feast his eyes on but he was also at a loss where to begin. 

“No need to be shy,” Ladybug said between kisses as she moved against him. He could hear the teasing in her voice so he decided to play along. He could be who she wanted him to be. She wanted to have sex with Chat Noir, not Adrien, then so be it.

His hands glided down her suit, down her hips and onto her butt, cupping the soft flesh and pressing her against him. She moaned, an appreciative sound that got him tingling all over. Then her hand was on the bell and tugging at it to unzip his suit. Her lips trailed down his neck and he tightened his hold on her when she sucked on his pulse point. 

Her hand snaked into the gap, cool fingers tracing a pattern on his chest and down to his stomach. She was clearly on a mission and it was his turn to find this amusing.

“Are you in a hurry, m’lady?” He said, even as her touch left him breathless. 

“You’re taking your time and I want what I want,” she said, fumbling with the belt on his waist. So she wanted more? She’d get it.

Adrien held her to him as he flipped their positions and laid her on the blanket. Her hair spread around her head, out of her ponytail and she laughed as she looked up at him.

“It’s my turn,” he said, kissing her with renewed vigour. Her legs fell open and she beckoned him in. He was already painfully hard and when he brushed against her warmth, his breath caught in his throat. She felt even closer now for some reason. With the suits so thin, it was as if there was barely anything between them. 

It was mind-boggling that they’d gone from their second (or third) kiss to groping and dry humping in a matter of minutes, but they were almost adults, they could handle this, right? 

He tried to kiss her neck but there was too little exposed skin so this was when he realised their predicament.

“How exactly are we going to do this?” he asked, pausing to look at her and using a hand to wave at her suit.

“Well, apparently your claws can rip the suit,” she said. He raised an eyebrow at her and she blushed. He blinked. She’d been so bold until now. “Tikki told me that it works,” she said, biting her lip. Oh. She’d asked, this was why she was embarrassed. 

“You come prepared, bugaboo,” he teased her as he leaned in to nibble at her lip, taking over from her. He used one arm to prop himself up while using the other one to trace it down her side. He paused as his fingers brushed her breast and heard the catch in her voice. He backtracked, lifting his hand to cup the soft flesh. She arched into his touch and he felt renewed desire rush through him. She was exquisite and presenting herself to him like that. It was unreal.

“I don’t want to rip all of it,” he said apologetically, although he wanted nothing more than to see all of her. She nodded and pushed his hand lower. He caught the fabric stretched across her midriff and dragged it down, careful not to scratch the bare skin underneath. 

When the fabric separated, he felt his mouth go dry. He couldn’t believe she was trusting him so much, not making any attempt to cross her legs, but instead giving him even more access. He wanted to touch her and taste her and drive her crazy. But then he realised something.   
“I can’t touch you,” he said, eyeing his claws. Ladybug looked at him before grabbing his hand again and lowering it to herself.    
“Like this,” she said, placing the pads of his fingers between her legs, moaning when he touched her. She placed her hand on top of his and guided his movements. Adrien licked his lips, feeling his own arousal throb in his suit. He was touching her!

His fingers slid against her effortlessly and his mind swirled when he realised she was wet because of him. When they returned to the initial spot, she moaned and he applied more pressure there. Soon she was writhing under his hand, dragging him down for a breathless kiss. 

As he kissed her, feeling her arch into his touch, he felt her hand unzip the suit all the way down, wrapping around him. It was his turn to moan. It was almost too much, touching her and feeling her touch at the same time.

“Condom,” she whispered and he had to shake his head to clear it because for a moment there he’d lost touch with reality. They had to stop what they were doing for a second while he took the condom out of his pocket and ripped it open. He stared at it, gulping, because he’d never thought he’d get to use it so soon and with her of all people, but when he hesitated, she called to him.

“Kitty, come on,” she pleaded and he cursed under his breath, springing into action. “You know how, right?” Her teasing voice helped him steady his hand as he unrolled the condom on himself, trying to keep the claws at bay. 

“See, I know?” He said proudly when he was done, but was surprised when she grabbed him again and guided him between her legs. “Wait. Are we really doing this?” She looked at him in confusion.

“What does it look like? Of course we’re doing it! I’m not backing out now,” she said with a short laugh.

“You can, it’s never too late to reconsider,” he said. It was true. He’d stop no matter what it cost him if this was what she wanted. 

“I want you,” she said, enunciating every word carefully. He swallowed. Ok, this was enough for him. He nodded and leaned in, following her direction. She removed her hand and whispered, “Go.” 

He watched transfixed as he pushed slightly and her body engulfed him centimetre by centimetre. Holy-, this was the sexiest thing he’d ever seen and  _ felt _ . She was so tight and yet so slick and warm, damn, hot! He could only imagine what it would feel like without a condom. 

Adrien tried to be careful and leave her time to adjust to him but he faced no resistance and was soon all the way in, already panting from the sensations running through him. However, he needed a second and to check on her.

“M’lady,” he said, leaning over her. Her eyes flew open and she smiled softly. It was the most perfect moment in time. He was inside of her and she was looking at him with eyes full of trust. He thought he’d died and gone to heaven. “Are you ok?” He whispered. He’d almost forgotten where they were, but he felt the breeze on his bare skin and it all came into focus again.

“Yes, I guess all this time training as Ladybug paid off,” she replied, laughing breathlessly. This only made her shift against him and forced him to ball his hands into fists and resist the need to move. She must have felt it through because he saw her legs (long and spotted and dear God) wrap around his waist, pulling him in until he was even deeper. 

His eyes returned to her face and he could no longer deny what he was feeling. It was perfect. He kissed her and felt her fingers tangle in his hair as he finally moved. It was unbelievable. Too good, too everything. He moved slowly, watching for any sign of discomfort from her, but none came so he moved just a little faster and a moan spilled from his lips, making them lose their grasp on her mouth.

He shifted a little, kissing below her ear, before he buried his face against her neck. Even when he could no longer see her, she was there in the soft pants in his ear, in the searing touch where their bodies met, in the gentleness of her hands. 

He could imagine her so clearly, lying under him, dark hair surrounding her face, her lips parted and her eyes scrunched up. She felt so good, she overwhelmed all his senses and made him dizzy. Every movement made pressure build inside of him. It was too much, he was sure he wouldn’t last long, but she did nothing but encourage him with low moans.

And then, when he was sure he was firmly in the moment, there with her in every way, the image behind his eyelids shifted. Something straight out of his dreams replaced his lady as similar hair spilled on a pillow and bright blue eyes looked up at him, soft lips moaning his name. There were no suits in the way in his dream, he could feel the skin on skin touch and the sweetness of her under his mouth as he sucked on her neck. It was Marinette there with him and for some reason this only spurred him on. 

He was so caught up in the sensations coursing through him and the encouraging noises of the woman under him that he couldn’t think straight. He knew he was inside of Ladybug and it was everything he’d ever wanted it to be. But for some reason, his mind supplied the other images too and he was also with Marinette and oh God, he was a goner.

His movements sped up, a hand holding onto a hip as he chased this heavenly feeling, this unrivaled pleasure.    
“Marinette,” he moaned as one final thrust made him see stars, his movements stuttering until he slumped against her and went still. In the post-orgasmic haze, it took him a few seconds to realise what he’d done, but once the fog lifted a little, humiliation washed over him.

There he was, having sex with Ladybug, the way he’d wanted all his life, and he’d said Marinette’s name! What was wrong with him? Idiot, that was what he was, an idiot!

Adrien pulled back slowly, afraid to look at her face. He expected to see her mad or disappointed, maybe not sad. He wasn’t prepared for a barely contained smile and dancing eyes. 

“I’m so sorry,” he said in spite of her unexpected reaction.

“So, loverboy, it turns out there was someone else you could have said yes to after all,” she said, sounding almost normal in spite of their recent exertion. 

“I-,” Damn, Adrien, just own it! “Apparently yes,” he said, as he fumbled with the condom and left it to the side. Anything to not look at her.

“Well, lucky you, since you just did it with both of us,” she said with a small laugh and his head shot up, mouth falling open in shock. What did she mean? He saw her sit up and mutter something before bright pink light washed over her. Oh dear.

He blinked only to see soft pink pyjamas and to realise how underdressed he was. He hastily zipped himself up, giving his brain time to catch up with his eyes. Marinette. It was Marinette in front of him. He almost fainted with relief. It hadn’t been a disaster after all. 

“Do you know what would be truly funny?” She said, the same smile on her lips even without the mask around her eyes. Yep, it was really her. “If you turned out to be Adrien, because it would also mean I’d just actually ended up sharing my first time with the guy I’ve always been in love with, making the only two guys I’ve ever wanted one.” She shook her head, laughing a little. As he stared at her, speechness, his heart galloping in his chest, her face dimmed. “Shoot. This was rude, right? I’m sorry.”

He didn’t say anything, he just called off his transformation and when she blinked the brightness away, it was her turn to stare at him wide-eyed. 

“I guess you’re lucky as well,” he said, feeling a grin stretch his lips. 

“Oh my God,” she whispered, suddenly dragging him down for a kiss. “We’re unbelievable.” He nodded before kissing her again and pulling her to him. But then she winced and he pulled back hastily, looking at her in concern. Had he managed to hurt her after all?

“I’m ok, don’t worry, just my back protesting a little,” she said with a smile, rubbing a spot with her hand. “I guess this wasn’t really the best idea I’d had.”

“I told you you deserve better,” he said, eyeing the spot where they’d been lying just now. “Now your first time is ruined forever.” She startled with him with a giggle.

“Kitty, this was a great first time,” she said, lifting a hand to his cheek. “ _ You _ were great and I have no regrets,” she said softly. 

“You didn’t come,” he mumbled, feeling his cheeks warm up. “It was over too quickly and I was absolutely overwhelmed by how it felt to be inside of you to pay any attention to you.”

“Hey, it’s ok. There is always next time,” she said, smiling. Adrien felt his heart skip a beat. 

“Next time?” He asked, his voice full of hope. She giggled again, before placing a soft kiss to his lips. He hugged her and held her tight. It was indeed his lucky day. He’d had sex, the two girls he’d wanted had turned out to be one and she actually wanted to give this another go! Unbelievable!

“Yes, next time. In a bed, preferably,” she said, her eyes reflecting distant lights. “You know what? We had sex and it was great. How about we try making love next time?” She asked, her voice just a little teasing.

Adrien thought he’d really died as his mind filled with tantalising images. He had a mission now. She’d given her first time to Chat Noir, but she’d have her second one with Adrien. He’d show her all about making love. After making her scream his name in pleasure, of course.

In response, he just kissed her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Not me here snickering at the double meaning of the title 😄


End file.
